The Prisoner
by sirius in chains
Summary: DISCONTINUED / Harry's got Draco locked in the Room of Requirement, and he is determined to get Draco to become willing to please.
1. Lock Him Up

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

---

Harry was waiting impatiently under his invisibility cloak, Marauder's Map in hand. He kept his eyes trained on that one dot labeled _Draco Malfoy_…

It was coming closer to Harry every second. Behind Harry stood the unrevealed door of the Room of Requirement – a room which he planned to put to good use only momentarily. Draco was alone and it was after hours. If only the Slytherin boy would walk just a little bit faster…

He pulled his emerald eyes away from the paper upon hearing approaching footsteps whose source could only be the male he had been watching so intently for the last half hour. The blonde boy drew nearer and nearer. The map in Harry's hands began to shake from his nerves, rattling slightly so that Draco picked up his head.

Seeing those gray eyes caused Harry's heart to jump into his throat. He swallowed down, hard, folded up the map and returned it to his pocket, and waited for Draco to walk by.

Once the Slytherin was directly in front of him, Harry reached out an invisble arm and grabbed his shoulder. Draco spun around in surprise, his wand in hand.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

Working quickly, Harry walked – no, Harry _ran_ – repeatedly past the wall he knew led to the Room of Requirement, thinking, "I need a place where Draco and I go and be comfortable," over and over in his head.

The door appeared. Once again, Harry's invisble hand grabbed Draco, pulling him roughly inside the newfound room and shoving him ahead. He followed, closing the door quietly behind him and locking it.

"Who's there!" Draco positively yelled, pointing his wand in every direction, waiting for something to appear that he could hex.

With a flourish, Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak. A warm grin spread across his face at the look of awe Draco now wore.

"Surprise," he whispered.

"What do you want with me? I'll hex you Potter – answer me!" Draco held his wand in two hands now – Harry could see they were both shaking – and a little glint of fear was in his eye.

"You don't want to be hexing me, Draco," Harry coaxed, nearing him very slowly with an outstretched hand. "Put your wand away. I don't have mine out, do I?" He showed him his empty palms.

"Potter," Draco said, a warning note in his shaky voice. "I've seen you giving me funny looks at meals and in class… What's going on?"

The terror on Draco's face was priceless. But Harry wanted Draco to want him, to _need_ him. Desperation was leading to him a sadistic nature.

"I'm going to leave you here, Draco," Harry said slowly as he stopped moving toward Draco and instead headed towards the door. "I'll be back tomorrow."

And he left Draco standing there, stunned, his wand hand motionless.

---

Harry had been a particularly good mood the next day, with the prospect of meeting Draco again that night constantly on his mind. Once dinner was done, he told Ron and Hermione he was going for a walk to relax a bit, and that they shouldn't wait up for him. Not knowing what else to do, they nodded and allowed him to leave without question.

He hurried up the stairs and back to the Room of Requirement, walking past it thinking, "I need to get back to where Draco is."

The door appeared and he quickly opened it, hungry to see how Draco was after twenty-four hours of being locked inside a room vacant of anything except a bed.

The blonde boy was asleep on the previously mentioned bed, lying on top of the covers as though he had been reluctant to get in it at all. His head jerked upward at the noise of Harry closing the door, and he instantly twisted his body into a more defensive pose.

"Let me out of here, Potter!" he screamed, his voice hoarse.

"_Water_," Harry thought. "_I need water_."

Instantly, a glass of water appeared on the floor beside him. He picked it up and casually swirled the liquid around a bit.

"Are you thirsty, Draco?" he asked calmly, staring at the cup and not at the boy now.

Harry heard Draco swallow and knew the answer was yes. Smiling a little bit, he walked over to the bed and sat down.

Instantly, Draco's wand tip was jabbing at his throat. His body tensed, and he held on tightly to the cup of water, his other hand fishing for his own wand.

"Give it to me and let me out, Potter, or you'll regret the day your worthless parents ever brought you into this world," he hissed, voice still cracking from lack of moisture.

"Stop it, Draco. I know you want what I want. How can you not?" Harry asked, his tone seductive. He felt the pressure on his neck lessen slightly.

"Come on," he said gently, reached up and pulled Draco's wand away from him slowly before tugging it out of his rigid hands and laying it on the bed. He moved so he was sitting next to Draco and he put one hand behind his head, grabbing his hair to tip his head backwards. His other hand brought the water up to the Slytherin's mouth.

Draco instantly choked and gagged upon trying to take the first sip, not used to the awkward, forced position. Harry waited for his breathing to return to normal before trying again. Once Draco figured out how to swallow properly, he drank down the remaining water greedily.

"Aren't you lucky I didn't poison that water?" Harry said with a small laugh. Whatever color was left drained out of Draco's face; he obviously hadn't thought of that.

"M-more," Draco stammered out. He cringed at his own pathetic words. Harry knew Draco didn't like feeling controlled.

"_More water_," Harry thought, and magically the glass was refilled. Draco went to grab it, but Harry yanked it back, some of the liquid sloshing over the sides.

"No way, my love," Harry said sternly. "You have to work for it this time."

"My love?" Draco spat out, a little of his usual sneer returning. "Harry, we're enemies."

"Let's change that," Harry retorted, leaning in his head and pushing his lips gently against Draco's. Draco jerked backwards in shock, slamming his head painfully on the headboard.

"A-alright," Draco said, giving in much quicker than Harry would've figured. "What… what do you want me to do?"

Harry smiled.

---

**Author's Note:** I'll make more chapters if enough people review. Thanks!


	2. Please, with whipped cream & a cherry?

**Author's Note:** Okay, here's Chapter Two. Illness has kept me away from writing for a considerably long time, & I apologize for the wait. I also thank you for your reviews, and in response to the extremely rude twelfth one – you now know why it's taken me so long to update, indeed twelve reviews is enough & more than I expected, and I update only if I get reviews so I know I'm writing for someone's pleasure & not just my own. Anyways, do enjoy. Even though it's a bit short, don't be upset. I worked hard on this one.

"_Ice._"

He pressed it against the back of Draco's throbbing head, a little less than gently. Draco's hand quickly shot up & gripped Harry's wrist in some sort of defense, almost as though he was warning Harry that if he tried anything, Draco was ready to fight him off.

Harry bent his lips down and kissed Draco's knuckles. He felt the other boy's hand muscles tighten in a small spasm of surprise.

The ice fell from his hand as his lips continued up Draco's arm, loving the feel of the soft, pale flesh. The spicy, masculine smell of Draco's soap overwhelmed Harry's senses, and he felt his eyes close. He allowed his lips to feel the way toward Draco's collarbone.

Upon reaching the desired spot, Harry sunk his teeth in. A strangled noise was wrenched from Draco's throat, and his hands were quickly gripping Harry's shoulders and shoving him backwards.

Harry frowned. "What?"

Draco returned the question with a blank look.

"Why are you stopping me? What do you want?" Harry spoke slowly & clearly, almost in a mocking tone.

"Shut up, Potter." Malfoy's cheeks reddened slightly.

"Well, then, just tell me."

"I want out of here," he answered, in as strong of a voice as he could muster.

"Perfect." A sly grin formed itself on Harry's face, and Draco felt his stomach clench. He obviously wasn't going to be freed anytime soon.

Cold steel gripped his wrists. Startled, he whipped his head around and saw a pair of handcuffs dangling from each, the unused cuffs dangling – waiting.

The look on Draco's face was intoxicating, & Harry savored it. With a flick of his wand and an unsaid spell, the open cuffs attached themselves to either side of the headboard, stretching Draco's arms wide into a V. His beautiful upper body muscles were strained, tugged in opposite directions. But due to clothing, Harry was unable to see this spectacle.

Harry found he couldn't keep his hands to himself. Fidgeting a little as an erection began forming in his pants, he pointed his wand once again at Draco. Lids slammed over the Slytherin boy's grey eyes in anticipation, only to find himself suddenly chilly.

His clothes were gone.

After emitting a choked gasp, he curled his legs inward, attempting to cover his bare parts pathetically, only causing Harry to laugh mercilessly at him. But his emerald eyes were staring hungrily at the boy's toned stomach muscles, and in fear, Draco closed his eyes once more.

"_Whipped cream._"

A strange sound filled his ears, but Draco still couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. It sounded somewhat like Peeves when he blew a raspberry, but he could tell it was coming from no human. Or ghost.

A cold substance piled on his abdomen, filling the creases between the muscles. Easing one eye open cautiously, he saw a pile of white foam resting on his stomach. Whipped cream, he finally realized. His mouth opened in surprise.

The nozzle of the bottle was suddenly at his lips, and without a moment's hesitation Harry filled the opening with the sweet cream. A little bit eager, he poured so much into the blonde's mouth that excess poured out, dripping down his chin and onto his neck.

One prone to acting quick, Harry quickly lapped up the surplus, pressing his own – Draco now realized, _bare_ – stomach against the Slytherin's so the whipped cream was between them. It was pleasantly slippery, and Harry enjoyed the challenge of having to work to stay on top of the other boy so he could devour the white substance that flowing from his mouth.

Swallowing down what was in his mouth, Draco found himself – much to his own astonishment – amused.


	3. Ice, Ice, Baby

**Author's Note:**I didn't think last chapter was exactly up to snuff, so I'm writing another one. And I'm going to add more dirt, more bondage, & more pain. Because I know you all are just so hungry for that.

It didn't take long for Harry to leave Draco's stomach completely clean, covered only in goose bumps. He lifted his head, ruffling his messy dark hair & licking his sticky lips.

But a frown flickered across his face.

Draco was… enjoying himself?

No, that was wasn't right. He watched as the smile on Draco's face slowly faded away to a look of confusion. Harry shook his head.

"No, no," he muttered.

"What?" Draco asked, his tone worried.

"No, this isn't how it's supposed to work."

"What are you going on about Potter?"

"_Shut up_!" Harry tone was deathly. Apparently he got a little touchy when someone interrupted his train of thought. He hand reached out and smacked against Draco's pale cheek. It wasn't moments before an angry red mark formed on the white skin.

"_You_ aren't supposed to be enjoying yourself. _I_ am," he growled.

"You sure _looked_ like you were enjoyed yourself." Draco instantly regretted his tone & waited for another slap.

"Of course I'm enjoying myself, but you're not supposed to be!" Harry voice had reached an alarming level, and Draco was cringing at every word. He tugged at his bonds, aching to bring his hands down over his throbbing ears.

Harry appeared to be calming down. "No worries," he said in a much more placid voice. "I can fix that."

His eyes roamed over Draco's helpless & immobile body, causing Draco immediate discomfort. The emerald eyes finally rested on a spot just to the left of Draco's head. In confusion, Draco's strained his neck to see what was next to him.

It was the ice from earlier.

"Oh, no," he argued. "No, Harry, don't use that."

Undoubtedly, ice could be extremely pleasing when used with a loving partner – but Harry was currently a far cry from a loving partner. Draco knew that no one could find more terrible ways to use the below-32° substance than Harry Potter.

Harry ripped open the bag and the ice cubes spilled over Draco's chest. His nipples instantly hardened from the chill, more goose bumps spreading across his skin. Grabbing and ice cube in each hand, Harry placed them on top of each nipple, loving how the flesh became discolored and erect.

"Don't even think about moving those," Harry whispered in a dangerous tone. Draco swallowed and nodded quickly as the cold became painful.

Harry settled himself on Draco's knees, successfully pinning the Slytherin's legs down. Draco's member, currently limp, sat before him like some sort of prize. Again, he licked his lips. Again he grabbed an ice cube.

Draco felt his body tense as he watched what Harry was about to do. But Harry was more for the element of surprise. With a simple thought, a blindfold wrapped itself around Draco's head, the black silk blocking all vision.

Harry slipped a few ice cubes into his mouth and bent over. He took the tip of Draco's member into his mouth, feeling it growing steadily harder now.

Harry's mouth was frigid, and Draco felt a cry escape his lips.

Harry suddenly stopped – again. Not able to see what he was doing, Draco was instantly worried. The ice cubes on his chest had melted and left a cold path down his ribcage, causing him to shiver slightly.

Suddenly, a large object was jammed between his teeth. His mouth fumbled around it, realizing it was perfectly round, & rubbery.

A ball gag.

Harry laughed softly at Draco's confusion as the object's restraints magically snapped into place behind the blonde's head.

"I can't let you see freely, I can't let you move freely – I most certaintly cannot let you speak freely. Speaking of which… I couldn't let you listen freely, either." And without another word, all sound was blocked from Draco's ears as two flawless earplugs fitted themselves in snugly.

Knowing Draco couldn't hear him, Harry spoke anyways.

"One last ice cube, & then I think I'll leave you this way for another – _long_ – while."

Fingers finding the ice cube that had melted the least so far, Harry spread Draco's legs and placed it at the entrance. He felt Draco's body tense yet again, which brought a grin to his face. He pushed it up as far as he could, followed it by a second one & then by a well-placed butt plug, before dressing himself & leaving.


	4. Breakfast Time

**Author's Note: **I apologize profusely for the lack of update. God knows, I forgot all about this fanfic after getting absorbed in other activities, and a random email from the lovely reminded me that I still had faithful readers waiting for more torture from the hands of one Harry Potter. Do enjoy and review.

Draco's strangled screams were instantly silenced to all of Hogwarts once Harry closed the door, but back inside the Room of Requirement, he continued attempting to make noise through the gag for quite some time. With no success whatsoever; no one came to help him. Once he'd exhausted himself, his body grew limp, the ice cubes buried deep inside him continued to melt painfully, and after quite some time, he fell into an uneasy sleep.

Harry, meanwhile, made his way back to the dormitories to get some much-needed sleep of his own. Though it was far more difficult than he'd expected; fantasies and dreams of the future time he'd spend with Draco kept him awake with uncomfortable erections for the majority of the night. It was around five-thirty, before anyone else even considered rolling out of bed on the Saturday morning that Harry jumped up.

He dressed quickly in a pair of jeans and a plain red sweater Mrs. Weasley had knit for him the previous Christmas. Grabbing his faithful Marauder's map, wand, and a plate of pancakes snatched from the kitchen, given to him by the ever-faithful Dobby, Harry practically sprinted to the Room of Requirement.

Opening the door quietly, Harry slipped inside the room, forgetting there was truly no need to be so silent since Draco couldn't hear anything with the plugs nestled inside his ears anyways. Nonetheless, it seemed appropriate to be quiet, and he tiptoed across the room to put Draco and his breakfast on the bedside table, which had magically appeared when Harry developed a need for it.

With a flick of his wand, the earplugs slipped from Draco's ear and also settled on the table. The blonde boy jumped in alarm, having had no idea Harry was in the room, his cheeks flushing pink and his muscles instantly working themselves up into a heated struggle against his bonds.

"Shh, Draco," Harry said softly in attempt to comfort the panicking teen, sitting down on the side of the bed and stroking Draco's hair.

After a few minutes, he untied the blindfold and tugged the gag out of his mouth, liking the way it felt more intimate to do it by hand rather than by magic. Draco's chest rise and fell rapidly as he breathed, his startlingly grey eyes watching every move Harry made.

"Are you hungry…?" Harry asked, indicating the plate of fresh pancakes, still warm and slathered with butter and syrup. They were extremely unhealthy, extremely sugary, and yet _extremely_ satisfying to someone who hadn't eaten in over a day.

Draco's face lit up, and he nodded his head vigorously, trying to sit up straighter in bed with his hands still chained to the bedposts. A sudden pained look crossed his face though, and his lower body twisted uncomfortably.

"Th-the plug, H-Harry," he stammered nervously in a pleading tone. "It's… it's been in a-all night…"

"Oh, right," Harry mumbled, having forgotten completely about the plug still jammed in Draco's ass. Moving over on the bed, he settled in between the other boy's legs, lifting them up and bending them against Draco's stomach so he had better access to his entrance.

He hadn't used any sort of lubricant except the water from the melting ice when he'd inserted it, and so he knew it'd be twice as painful when removing the plug. But all the better to get Draco Malfoy to submit completely to him. It was just another step.

He grabbed onto the part of the plug that stayed outside of Draco's body, tugging it back and forth to loosen the blonde teen's tight sphincter. Pained groans began spilling from Draco's lips, but he did not move a muscle. He obviously wanted the plug out badly, and was willing to endure the pain. This made Harry grin.

A side of the plug finally slipped out, the rest of it following with a couple more pulls and maneuvers. Draco let out a large sigh of relief as his entrance could finally close completely, terribly sore from being stretched wide for the first time.

"Did it hurt?" Harry asked curiously without the smallest ounce of pity. He knew it had, of course, but he wanted Draco to tell him so.

Draco swallowed. "Y-yes," he said after a few moments, looking at Harry with scared eyes.

"Good," Harry said promptly, sliding off the bed and moving back towards their little breakfast treat. He was smiling again.

"That'll prepare you better for later things."


	5. Understanding Your Place

**Author's Note: **After leaving you guys hanging for a while, it's amazing how many people have suddenly subscribed to this fic in full confidence that it won't happen again. With that inspiring me, here's a brand new chapter for your enjoyment.

Draco's arms hung limp from the cuffs.

They'd been pulled upwards, stretched taut for around ten hours now. Internal blood had pooled in his shoulders, causing them to swell uncomfortably. And the metal left deep ridges in the flesh of his wrists.

But he was very, very hungry.

It wasn't very tempting to try and ask Harry to remove the cuffs, especially after he'd just enjoyed the graciousness of having the plug removed. It didn't seem like a smart move to test Harry's current good mood; he wanted breakfast badly. As though agreeing with his mind, Draco's stomach let out a loud grumble.

Draco was a smart boy. He was figuring out Harry's plan quickly.

"Someone's hungry," Harry mused with a smile, having returned to sitting next to Draco on the bed. He reached over and grabbed the plate of pancakes, settling them down on the blonde's pale stomach.

The cool, ceramic plate sitting on his lean abdominal muscles sent delicious shivers up Draco's spine, entwined with the sickly sweet aroma emanating from the food. He tried valiantly to get his lips near their meal, stretching his neck out as far as it would go, but it put incredible strain on his arms. He never got within a foot of it.

"Harry," he said in a low whine, very much close to begging. "This is torture Harry, please, I-I've had enough."

Harry's smile only grew wider. He bent his head down and placed a gentle kiss on Draco's forehead, allowing his lips to linger there for a second so he could breathe in the unmistakable scent of the Slytherin's shampoo.

"I think it's for me to decide when you've had enough, hm?" he murmured as he sat up straight again and picked up the fork.

Pressing the fork against the pancake ever so slowly, Harry cut off a small bite-size piece. He lifted it up delicately, allowing a bit of syrup to drip of the side and drizzle back down onto the plate. The shining amber liquid caught the light, and Draco's wide eyes followed it as though hypnotized.

As he moved the utensil towards Draco's mouth, a thin line of syrup trailed from the Slytherin boy's belly button, past his ribcage, over his chest, across his neck, and up his chin. Reaching out his head again, Draco's mouth was open, silently begging for the small morsel of food Harry held tantalizingly just inches from his mouth.

And right when it was about to touch his lips, Harry's own mouth came swooping in and ate it up.

If possible, Draco's eyes opened even wider. It almost looked like he was about to burst into tears from pure disappointment. He'd wanted that bite worse than he'd ever wanted anything else in his whole life, it seemed.

But Harry's mouth wasn't finished. His tongue slipped into Draco's bellybutton before making its way up his body, licking clean every ounce of syrup that had spilled there. He made sure to leave a few choice bite marks around the blonde's collarbone, Harry's favorite spot, before continuing upwards and finally reaching Draco's mouth.

As soon as their lips met, Harry's tongue was working its way into Draco's extremely willing mouth. To Draco, Harry tasted far better than anything he could possibly consume for breakfast, but was satisfying in a very different way.

Just when Draco was truly starting to enjoy himself, Harry pulled away. It seemed that Harry was toying with his breaking point, and it was infuriating the Slytherin. And though he wanted to fight back so badly, he would not allow himself. Harry was his only way to food, food gave him strength, and with strength he'd figure a way out of this situation. He would have to please Harry.


	6. Lesson One

**Author's Note: **Not much to say but thank you for all the reviews and the subscribers! I've been working on my graphic design recently and haven't had much time for writing, but here you go. Another solid chapter. By the way, I apologize for my misconception that the R.O.R. can conjure up food and drink! HP7 proved to me that that is incorrect. But I don't really care that much and it's going to continue creating food, because I am THAT powerful. 

"Alright Draco," Harry said finally. He moved the plate aside, Draco's hungry eyes watching it as though magnetized. "It's time for lesson one."

Draco did not like the sound of that. But suddenly, the handcuffs released themselves from the bedposts, and the one on his left hand disappeared entirely. Unfortunately for him, before he even had time to register that he was free, the remaining handcuff on his right wrist locked on his now empty left one, and his arms were shackled behind his back in the blink of an eye.

"Harry…" he whined for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"Silence, Draco," Harry snapped back. "If you don't learn, you don't eat. It's as simple as that."

Draco closed his mouth reluctantly, waiting for further instruction. Harry slipped off of his perch on top of Draco's legs and stood on the floor. "Sit," he ordered, as though speaking to a dog, pointing at a spot just next to the bed.

Not seeing any other choice, Draco, with his hands cuffed behind him, swung his legs off the bed and sank to the floor.

"Keep your back against the bed," Harry instructed. "Head titled back on the mattress; the bed is low enough, you should be able to rest your head on top."

Draco did as he was told, sitting on his ass on the floor with his legs outstretched, leaning back against the bed and staring up at the ceiling. Harry exuded frightening authority and Draco just found himself obeying without question. His heart thudded away in his chest, unsure of what Harry had planned.

The dark haired boy began slipping his belt out of the loops. Draco's stomach flipped over inside.

"No, Harry. Fuck, no, what are you doing?!" he began crying out in a panic, scrambling to get away.

"_Don't move another muscle_," Harry hissed, pointing his wand at the Slytherin boy. Draco instantly froze, shaking terribly, a look of pure terror on his face.

"Do you want to eat?" he asked softly and slowly, indicating the plate of pancakes still waiting on the bed. Draco, of course, nodded vigorously. It felt like his stomach was eating itself inside of him out of starvation. How many hours had it been since he'd had food now?

"This is lesson one, Draco," Harry spoke, in the same deathly quiet voice. "The only way to get fed… is to eat my seed _first_." He paused a moment, waiting for Draco to digest this new information. "Ready?" he asked, but without waiting for an answer, he undid his fly and dropped his pants and underwear, revealing for the first time his semi-erect cock and full balls.

Draco wasn't sure how it was possible with such an empty stomach, but he was suddenly very nauseous looking at Harry's dick. It was thin and long, easier to handle up the ass than to deep throat.

"Head back…" Harry said, a little gentler this time, as he stepped out of his clothing and straddled Draco's legs. "Mouth open…"

Draco could not believe how fast everything had gone from bad to horrible. At first Harry had just been teasing him, and it had been slightly enjoyable. The hours in solitude hadn't been great, but attention from someone who likes you is always fun, so he looked forward to when Harry came back. But now… Harry seemed downright dangerous. And his tough Slytherin edge was ebbing away.

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when he felt pressure on his tongue, and the salty taste of sweat and pre-come entered his mouth. It took all the self control he possessed not to struggle or pull away. His hunger was near painful, and he just kept reminding himself that he'd sucked dick before, it wasn't that big of a deal, it was worth it this time…

But this was nothing like what he'd experienced with the Slytherin boys. Harry leaned his forearms on the bed and bent his body over Draco's face, thrusting his hips viciously as though in heat. Draco gagged over half the times the long cock was shoved down his throat, and he was well aware that if his stomach hadn't been completely empty, he would've been puking his guts out.

Thankfully, it didn't take Harry too long to blow his load, coming with shuddered groans into Draco's mouth. The seed came in batches, and Draco reflexively let the first bit dribble down his chin instead of swallowing. It was then he remembered Harry's words: _eat_ his seed first. That meant swallow, not spit. Forcing himself not throw it back up, Draco sucked down the rest of what Harry had to offer.

Once Harry had regained his composure, he straightened up. "Good boy, Draco," he praised, slightly breathless. He got down on one knee and leaned his head in, catching Draco's mouth in a passionate kiss and cleaning it of all the seed the remained there. Draco couldn't help but kiss back; the Boy Who Lived had to be the most delicious delicacy he'd ever tasted.

When Harry pulled away, he spoke again. "I'm glad you realized that swallowing was part of the deal," he said with a grin, licking his lips clean of his own seed before straightening up again. He grabbed the plate of pancakes, whispered a spell to warm them up again, and then sat back down next to his prisoner to feed him.


	7. Escape Attempt

**Author's Notes: **I have no excuse this time for why I have not written for so long. All I can do is apologize profusely, thank my ever-faithful readers, and hope to get some new ones as well. Enjoy.

Draco shook slightly as he sat there beside the bed, waiting without an ounce of patience for Harry to give him the pancakes as promised. He'd done his part of the deal; there was no reason for the damn Potter boy to postpone his feeding any longer.

"Open," Harry commanded, lifting up a forkful to Draco's lips. Of course, the Slytherin's lips parted instantly. The nausea from getting face-fucked had faded and his hunger was back full force. Harry rested the fork on Draco's tongue. He loved watching the boy's mouth work to get the food off the utensil. There was definitely potential for a skillful oral giver in Draco.

The initial bite was gone quickly, and Draco looked, if possible, even hungrier. "_Harry_," he begged in a whiny voice.

"Stop talking." Harry took another bit of the pancake onto the fork and pushed into Draco's mouth with a little more force than before. The tip of the prongs scraped the roof of his mouth, making him gag and jerk his head back hard.

But Draco didn't utter one word of complaint. He still had managed to get the food off the fork, and that was all that mattered. He swallowed it down, along with a little blood from the four parallel cuts from the utensil, and his mouth was open and ready for more.

It took a little over a half hour for Harry to feed Draco enough so that he was content. With a casual flick of his wand, the handcuffs binding the Slytherin's arms behind his back vanished.

"Stretch."

Draco brought his hands around to his front and stretched his arms out far. It felt amazing to have the freedom back; though he had a feeling it would be short lived. His joints were swollen and sore from having been locked in awkward positions for so long.

"So, Draco," Harry started casually, picking at a fingernail as he sat beside his Slytherin captive. "How are you feeling?"

"G-good…" Draco answered back cautiously, unsure of where the conversation was headed.

"Not hungry anymore?"

"Nope…"

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions then?" Harry finally got to the point, glancing up at Draco expectantly.

"Okay," Draco said slowly, biting down on his lip. What sorts of questions could Harry possibly want to know?

"Are you a virgin, Draco?"

Oh. _Those_ sorts of questions.

"W-well…" Draco swallowed audibly. "I've, ah… I have taken away someone else's virginity," he answered, choosing his words carefully.

"So you've never been fucked," Harry replied blatantly.

"No, I-I haven't…"

Harry seemed satisfied with that answer, and moved onto another question. "Aren't you curious about why no one's looking for you?"

Draco paused. "Well, I'm sure people _are_ looking for me. They just can't find me."

"Wrong, Draco," Harry said with a hint of a smile appearing on his face. "Oh, how very wrong you are." That said, he reached over onto the bedside table and grabbed something that Draco had no noticed was there. A long golden chain, on which hung what looked like a small hourglass.

"Where did you get that?" Draco said in awe, reaching for it with sore arms.

"Stole it from Hermione," Harry answered simply, snatching it back and putting it away before Draco's fingers could ever touch it. "It's the reason that you and I are going to be able to spend so much time together. Once I get bored of you, we use the Time Turner to go back to _just_ before I captured you inside this room. Then all our problems are solved."

Harry was grinning at what he considered the sheer genius of his plan. Draco, meanwhile, was horrorstruck. This truly meant that he had no means of ever being rescued. If things went according to Harry's plan, there was actually a Draco in all of Draco's classes right this very instant. Even while he, Draco, was right here.

"Let me go," Draco suddenly whispered.

"What?" Harry asked, truly having not heard him.

"LET ME GO!" Draco shrieked in a blind panic, scrambling to his feet and bolting for the door.

"_Crucio_." Harry's voice was calm and steady. Draco dropped to the ground just inches before the door, writhing and screaming in agony.

By the time the brutal pain was over, Harry was standing over the blonde Slytherin, a look of disgust on his face.

"I really thought you were smarter than that, Draco," he said with disappointment. "You'd been doing so well up until now. This was really so stupid of you."

Draco was curled up on the floor, his body shaking and his breaths coming out in shallow gasps. He let out a long, low whimper. Harry's Cruciatus curse was one of the strongest he'd ever endured.

"Get on the bed," Harry ordered.

It took Draco's mind a second to realize that Harry wanted him to move. He pushed himself up onto his knees, sickeningly dizzy, and slowly got to his feet. Harry steadied him when he began to sway sideways.

"Go," he commanded, but with a little less force this time. "Lie down."

Draco collapsed onto the bed, feeling extremely defeated and worthless for the first time in his life. He thought this was going to be another one of those times when Harry left him for twelve or twenty-four hours of solitude, but he was so badly mistaken.


	8. His First Punishment

Harry had a look of malicious intent upon his face, and it made Draco's stomach twist. After his brutal torture with the Cruciatus curse, though, he couldn't find the strength in him to do more than get in a semi-defensive pose atop the bed.

It did him no good against Harry's sadistic magic. Within seconds, his four limbs were chained to each bed post, stretching him out taut in an X-shape.

"Har--!" but Draco didn't even finish getting out his name before a familiar object wedged itself between his jaws and prevented his speech.

The ball gag was back in place.

"Mmmm!" he objected, growing infuriated at Harry's satisfied smile. But he could no longer see it when a piece of black silk tied effortlessly over his eyes, blinding him to whatever his captor had in store.

"This will be your first taste of punishment, Draco," Harry whispered. Draco was surprised at how close Harry's lips were to his ear; he could feel the Gryffindor's warm breath on his cheek. "It can also be your last. That decision is yours."

Draco found that he could hardly breathe, but he continued making angry noises through the gag, trying his best to maintain the ounce of dignity he still possessed.

A sudden sweet smell overwhelmed the Slytherin boy's senses, mixed with the chemical smell of lighter fluid. A candle, he realized suddenly. What, was Harry suddenly feeling romantic?

A sudden searing pain on his chest tore a cry from Draco's throat. He writhed and twisted in his bonds, unable to determine what the source of the agony had been.

"It's the wax, Draco," Harry explained quietly, dripping a bit more on his captive's body. The response was the same.

"This is your punishment for trying to escape from me earlier." Harry's voice was calm, focused on dripping the candle's wax on all the right spots. A satisfying amount seeped onto Draco's left nipple, making the boy gasp and scream in pain.

Harry sat the candle down on the bedside table, allowing the flame to melt a good puddle of wax that he'd find a good place for in a moment. He placed himself between Draco's outstretched legs, leaning over the captured body so he could carefully peel off the hardened wax covering his nipple. Listening to the boy's labored breathing was such a turn on for Harry that he found his length hardening almost instantly. The flesh beneath the wax was warm and discolored, extremely sensitive, and Harry put his mouth to it and bit down gently.

Draco began to sob. Harry hadn't quite expected it so soon, but he had known it was coming. The breaking point.

He eased his body weight off of Draco's abdomen and began gently stroking the boy's flaccid cock. He heard the sharp intake of breath and saw a little color return to his hostage's cheeks. The sobbing diminished to the just the occasional whimper, and those were only uttered when Harry's fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot.

But just before Draco came, Harry stopped.

"You don't deserve it," he explained simply, sliding off the bed and leaving the blonde boy rock hard and leaking. "You don't deserve it, and you know it."

He picked back up the candle, unbeknownst to Draco. Pushing the boys hard dick flat against his stomach, exposing his full balls, Harry poured every bit of liquid wax the candle had to offer on the sac.


	9. Fingers in the Night

**Author's Note: **Just a little taste for you... Not much, unfortunately.

* * *

When Draco woke, the first thing he felt was a dull burning sensation on his balls. He blinked his eyes a couple time, but still could see only blackness. Where was he? How much time had passed? He tried to roll over, but was jerked back to his senses when he realized he was chained up.

Chained up. Gagged. Blindfolded. Harry. Candle wax.

His poor balls!

He groaned aloud. "Ah, you're awake," Harry's voice instantly greeted. He jumped in shock, a low growl rumbling in his throat. "And I see you're already on the defense. Someone clearly didn't enjoy their punishment, now, did they?"

Harry's voice was teasing, further infuriating Draco. The captive pulled against his bonds furiously, only succeeding in digging deeper lines in his wrists. He pushed against the gag with his tongue, but it was seamlessly secured behind his head and going nowhere.

Suddenly, Harry's warm hands were stroking him, running up and down his stomach, pinching and rubbing his tender nipples. "You'll be happy to know," Harry spoke as his hands quickly worked Draco into a hormonal frenzy, "that I removed the hardened wax from your balls while you were unconscious so you wouldn't have to feel the pain. What do you have to say about that?" Harry's fingers tightened slightly in warning around Draco's nipples.

"Ank ooh," Draco managed around the obstacle in his mouth.

"I figured you'd been through enough for the lesson to sink in. You know better than to try and run now, right?" A threatening hand encased his balls down, and the burning sensation returned in full.

"Ah!" Draco cried out, squirming. "Es, ank ooh!" he practically yelled, desperate to get Harry to stop touching the sensitive, burnt skin.

Harry chuckled a bit. Without warning, the chains, gag, and blindfold all vanished. Draco blinked as the dark room came into focus. The only light came from the candle, flickering happily away on the bedside table, serving as a constant reminder to Draco not to cross Harry again.

Harry's hands were on him, gently turning him over onto his stomach. "Relax," he crooned, beginning to work his fingers into every sore muscle on Draco's body. Draco had no idea what he'd done to deserve such a wonderful massage, but he was not about to deny it. Harry continued rubbing him into a much more relaxed state for over half an hour, until Draco was drifting in and out of sleep.

Harry took one of his own fingers and sucked on, wetting it with saliva till it glistened. Without warning Draco whatsoever, he slipped the finger inside the boy, fighting past the tight virgin sphincter until he was knuckle-deep. His other hand stayed firm between Draco's shoulder blades, certain the boy with buck and jerk in surprise.

The body beneath him twitched a bit, and then relaxed again. Much to Harry's surprise, Draco let out a long, delicious groan.

"You like it?" Harry asked, his seductive tone revealing a bit of his shock.

"Mmm, _more_," Draco begged quietly, looking back over his shoulder with lust filled eyes.

Harry pushed in a second finger alongside the first, stunned when Draco groaned again. "What brought on this sudden change of heart?" he couldn't help but ask as he began to draw his fingers out and shove them back in again repeatedly.

"I want… to make… you happy…" Draco whispered hoarsely while he was finger-fucked. It wasn't entirely untrue. Though he couldn't deny how amazing it felt, positive anal stimulation being something he'd never experienced, this was all part of Draco's escape plan. Hs rationale may have been somewhat clouded by his desperate need to come, still lingering from the orgasm denial that had been part of his punishment, but Draco knew that to escape from Harry's clutches he had to play along with the Boy Who Lived's twisted game. And maybe enjoy himself a bit in the process.

"This may feel good, boy," Harry said, his voice a low rumble. He had three fingers moving in and out of Draco now, working to stretch him well. "But you're not going to come. You haven't learned lesson two yet."


	10. REACHING OUT TO MY READERS

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for sticking with Harry and Draco throughout the nine chapters of this fic. I apologize for not being able to finish it, but this a fic I started over three years ago and I just can't connect with it well anymore.

**I do encourage you, though, to message me.**

Why?

Because I'm in desperate need of some new ideas for a story, and I'd love to make a few fantasies come true in the process.

The only characters I use are _Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Lucius Malfoy_, paired in anyway your little imaginations can create. I will not write fics with anyone else from Harry Potter as a main character (for example: Ron, Hermione).

You know I love bondage, and I imagine you must too if you like this fic. Please send me your wildest fantasies! I'd love to make them come true… sort of.

xoxo  
sirius in chains


End file.
